Le Destin De Deux Vies
by cradoss
Summary: Kayori, 16 ans, est sur le point de terminer sa seconde. Jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et quelque peu spéciale va faire un rencontre des plus…comment dire… bizarre voir charmante ! schoolfic. UA. Gaara/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Kayori, 16 ans, est sur le point de terminer sa seconde. Jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et quelque peu spéciale va faire un rencontre des plus…comment dire… bizarre voir charmante ?! schoolfic. UA. Gaara/OC.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas par contre Kayori si

**Le destin de deux vies**

Chapitre 1 : Croisée Glaciale

DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG !!

- Oh non ! Je vais être encore en retard ! Faut que je me dépêche !

La jeune fille se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa salle de cours. En arrivant devant la porte elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit une voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à parler :

- Excusez-moi d'être en re…

Elle arrêta de parler et tourna son regard vers la classe et remarqua que…

- MAIS Y A PERSONNE !! s'écria-t-elle.

…la classe était vide.

- hm.

Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur :

- Oui ?

Il me semble Kayori que tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était férié.

- Ah oui, peut-être… Mais alors… Mais, c'est SUPER !! Je vais pouvoir aller me recoucher ! Au revoir professeur et désolé pour le dérangement.

Et la jeune fille partit en courant dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Halala, elle ne changera donc jamais, je lui ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, soupira le professeur.

--

Kayori marchait dans la rue, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait un gros problème, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ?? Ben oui, elle avait dit au professeur Hatake qu'elle allait se recoucher, c'était bien beau mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil et les magasins ouvraient tous à neuf heures sauf quelques uns comme la boulangerie, le bureau de tabac, le coiffeur… Le coiffeur ? Mais oui c'était une super bonne idée !! « T'es trop forte ma fille !»

Elle en avait marre de sa couleur de cheveux, il y a quelques mois, elle se les était colorée en rose fuchsia mais maintenant cela avait viré au rose pâle, « je dit pas la tête que j'ai maintenant ».

Elle se dirigea chez coiffeur habituel, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas beaucoup de monde ce matin. Arrivée à destination elle entra dans la boutique.

- Salut Asuma ! ça va ?

- ouais, on fait aller et toi ?

- Super, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas école et comme j'avais rien à faire, je me suis demandée si tu n'aurais pas une petite place pour couper les cheveux à ta cliente préférée ? répondit-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Non, j'ai pas de place.

- Quoi mais tu rigoles, qu'est-ce je vais faire maintenant !! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais non, c'est pas vrai. Il ria en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

- C'est pas drôle, je t'ai vraiment cru, je te parle plus ! Et elle se mit à bouder.

- Bon alors quelle couleur je te fais aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il reprit contenance.

- J'avais pensé à du…, commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupé par Asuma :

- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus.

- Oh c'est bon ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute ma journée ici non plus ! Donc je disais comme couleur que je voulais du violet foncé, je l'ai jamais essayé celui-là ! dit-elle joyeusement. »

Il l'a fit alors s'asseoir sur le siège et il commença à faire son boulot.

--

A onze heures, elle sortit de chez le coiffeur et marchait en direction de chez elle. Kayori était très contente de sa nouvelle coupe. Après une demi-heure, elle arriva à son portillon. Sa maison n'était pas trop grande pas trop petite, moyenne quoi ! Elle entra dans le hall et monta directement dans sa chambre pour poser son sac qui l'avait encombré plus qu'autre chose en ce début de journée. Puis elle redescendit à la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait toute seule car ses parents ne rentraient pas pour manger le midi lorsqu'ils travaillaient et mon petit frère de neuf ans, Tenji, était chez une amie à ma mère, il était malade. Elle se fit un plat tout près et en l'occurrence une pizza. Peut être pas très sain mais bon quand on sait pas cuisiner, on fait ce que l'on peut !

- Pff ! Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire…

Elle va sur l'ordinateur et se connecte à MSN.

- Pouah !! Y a personne, c'est vraiment la dèche.

Elle allume alors la télé. Elle zappe sur toutes les chaînes

- rien d'intéressant, ça commence à devenir flippant de rien faire.

Finalement elle va chercher sa pizza dans le four, en prends un bout et va s'asseoir dans le canapé (Enfin, plutôt s'affaler). Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit. (Pauvre pizza, elle va être froide)

--

Vers 16h, Kayori émergea de son sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua q'un bout de pizza était collé à son Tee-shirt blanc.

- WOUIIINNNNNXXXX !! C'est quoi ce bordel, j'ai vraiment la poisse. Aussi quelle idée de s'endormir alors qu'on mange une pizza. Encore heureux que je ne me sois pas étouffée avec comme la dernière fois. J'avais vu tous mes souvenirs défilés. C'était vraiment affreux ! , elle se remémora le souvenir. Oui, vraiment affreux. Et en plus, le temps que je m'en remette, la pizza avait refroidit ! Pas de chance quoi, comme d'habitude !

Elle alla se changer et mettre un tee-shirt noir et blanc avec écrit sur le devant « KC » et au dos « VNR ». Puis elle sortit de sa chambre pour ranger la pizza dans le frigo.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??

Minutes d'intense de réflexion…………………………………..( Oulala !! Attention !! Son cerveau va cramer ! )

- Ah !! Je sais… je vais aller chez Kurenai !

Et c'est alors qu'elle se retrouva sur le chemin du centre ville pour aller à la pâtisserie. Enfin arrivée à destination (ben oui, le centre ville est à trente minutes de chez elle), elle entra dans le magasin.

- Bonjour Kurenai !

- Ah Kayori ! Comment vas-tu ? Mais dit-moi, tu t'es fait une nouvelle couleur ! Cela te va très bien ! s'exclama Kurenai.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Bon alors que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle

- Comme d'habitude s'il vous plaît !

- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Kurenai partit dans l'arrière boutique allant chercher ce que voulait la petite Kayori. Enfin petite, elle allait bientôt avoir 16 ans, le 20 Juillet. C'était dans un mois, enfin bref…

Kurenai réapparut cinq minutes plus tard avec une glace composée trois boules. (Framboise, litchi et haricots rouges)

- Merci Kurenai ! Dit-elle en la payant.

En sortant de la pâtisserie, Kayori se dirigea vers le parc qui était juste à côté. Elle repéra un banc à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle allait s'asseoir quand elle aperçut des cheveux blonds en bataille. Elle commença à crier en balançant le bras avec lequel elle tenait sa glace afin qu'il la remarque.

- NARU… , mais brusquement elle s'arrêta car ce qui devait arriver… arriva…

Et oui, les boules de sa glace se sont comme qui dirait éjectées du cône, envolées à quelques mètres de là (elle détient sûrement le record du vol plané de glace) pour atterrir finalement sur un tee-shirt…noir…

Kayori tourna sa tête et la leva lentement afin de pouvoir admirer sa catastrophe. Tout doucement, elle vit que sa glace (enfin là on parle plutôt de projectile) avait rencontré le tee-shirt d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge avec les cheveux rouges, un tatouage était présent sur son front et un visage impassible.

Voyant sa bourde, elle s'exclama :

- Oh la vache, je t'ai vraiment pas loupé !!

--

Voilà !! J'ai terminé mon premier chapitre, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction, donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour la suite, je suis toute ouïe !

Bon à la prochaine et merci à ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Kayori, 16 ans, est sur le point de terminer sa seconde. Jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et quelque peu spéciale va faire un rencontre des plus…comment dire… bizarre voir charmante ?! schoolfic. UA. Gaara/OC.

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais Kayori et sa famille sont mes personnages.

**Le destin de deux vies**

Chapitre 2 : Retour Dynamique

_Tout doucement, elle vit que sa glace (enfin là on parle plutôt de projectile) avait rencontré le tee-shirt d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge avec les cheveux rouges, un tatouage était présent sur son front et un visage impassible._

_Voyant sa bourde, elle s'exclama :_

_- Oh la vache, je t'ai vraiment pas loupé !!_

Kayori reçut un regard noir et assez terrifiant de cette personne. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Oulala, t'as vraiment pas l'air commode ! C'est vrai y a de quoi, tu as ton tee-shirt qui est tâché, mais vois le bon côté des choses, toi tu pourras le laver et le récupérer alors que moi, ma glace, elle est foutue !

- …

- Ok ! C'est bon arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais te le rembourser ton Tee-shirt ! Alors combien il vaut ?

Pour toute réponse il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

- hé ho ! Tu vas pas partir comme ça ! Je t'ai pas encore remboursé ma gaffe ! crie-t-elle en le rattrapant.

D'un coup il s'arrêta, se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Dé-ga-ge, dit-il d'une voix pas trop forte mais dure et sans réplique en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

- Ok…euh…si c'est ce que tu veux… dit-elle en reculant à petit pas, un peu effrayé (or cela ne dura pas très longtemps), Mais la prochaine fois que je te revois, je te rembourserais promis ! J'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur ! Salut !

Elle fit demi-tour et prit la direction de sa maison en le laissant là.

Pensée de Gaara :

Mais c'est quoi cette fille, elle est complètement dérangée, normalement personne ose me parler comme ça… Et en plus elle devrait changer de couleur de cheveux, on l'a repère à 3km à la ronde (Ben il s'est pas regardé lui, avec ses cheveux rouges !).

Pensée de Kayori :

Pfiouu !! J'ai jamais vu un gars aussi bizarre et il devrait changer d'expression, je suis sûre qu'il arriverait à effrayer un Tyrannosaure avec son regard. C'est sûr, c'est pratique si tu te trouves dans Jurassic Park or là on est dans la vraie vie, alors il faudrait mieux pour lui qu'il change de registre ! Mais bon, mon problème maintenant est de savoir comment je vais faire pour rembourser son Tee-shirt ? J'espère que ce n'était pas de la marque parce que sinon je ne vais pas avoir assez d'argent… Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai même pas pu mangé ma glace ! J'en avais tellement envie… ─ s_oupire d'exaspération _─Par contre j'aimais bien sa couleur de cheveux, faudrait que je lui demande laquelle il utilise ? Bon, c'est pas tout de rêvasser mais faut que je me dépêche de rentrer sinon je vais me faire encore engueuler si je ne suis pas là lorsque Tenji rentrera à la maison !

--

Les mois passèrent et maintenant nous sommes en début Septembre, le lundi 4 septembre plus précisément et c'est la rentrée.

- KAYORI !! LEVE-TOI, SINON TU VAS ETRE ENCORE EN RETARD AU LYCEE !, cria sa mère en bas de l'escalier.

- …encore envie de dormir…

- POUR TA GOUVERNE, IL EST DEJA 7H00 !

- Quoi ?! Déjà ! Mince, je dois partir dans un quart d'heure.

Kayori sauta de son lit et se dirigea en courant à la salle de bain. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, puis retourna dans sa chambre enroulée dans une serviette, prit les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et les enfila. Quand elle eut terminé, elle déboula dans les escaliers tel un éléphant, se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda l'heure. L'horloge indiquait 06 : 43.

- Hein !! Mais c'est quoi se bordel ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demanda sa mère.

- Il y a que tu m'as dit que c'était 7h00 et quand je regarde l'horloge, elle indique 6h43.

- 6h44 maintenant ma chérie et si j'ai fait tout cela c'est pour que tu n'arrive pas en retard dès la rentrée, expliqua sa mère.

Puis celle-ci s'éloigna vers le salon. Et pendant ce temps Kayori prépara son petit-déjeuner tout en ronchonnant :

- Pff ! Je me suis dépêchée pour rien.

Puis elle commença à manger en prenant bien son temps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle rangea se qu'elle avait déballé et monta dans sa chambre pour faire son sac. Quand elle eut finit elle descendit et regarda l'heure : 7h02. N'ayant rien à faire, elle partit pour le lycée bien que celui-ci était à 25 minutes à pieds, elle ne prenait pas le bus.

--

Quand elle arriva, elle entra directement pour voir dans quelle classe elle était cette année.

- première S1, s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle se dirigea vers un banc libre, enfin, ils étaient tous libres vu qu'il y avait presque personne.

Les minutes passèrent lentement pour elle car elle n'avait rien à faire sauf regarder les gens qui arrivait par groupe de deux, trois personnes. Comme d'habitude, elle était seule. Pas beaucoup de personne ne lui adressait la parole, car une rumeur disait qu'elle était complètement dérangée. Mais cela ne la gênait guère…

Dix minutes avant la sonnerie, elle vit arriver un groupe d'élèves, tous étaient connus dans le lycée. Il y avait Sasuke Uchiwa, c'était apparemment le plus beau gars du lycée, il avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en pique et les yeux noirs. Ensuite à côté on trouvait sa petite amie, Sakura Haruno, une des plus belles filles du lycée, ces cheveux roses étaient mi-long et tombaient en cascade dans le dos, elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Ensuite nous avions Naruto Uzumaki, blond aux yeux bleus, il est très gentil mais c'est une vraie pile électrique, il était un de mes rares amis même s'il ne traînait pas souvent avec moi. Il y avait aussi Shikamaru, Neji, Ino et, Tenten.

Presque tout le monde rêvait de faire partie de ce groupe, mais elle, elle n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Voyant qu'il commençait à y avoir trop de monde, elle monta à sa salle. Arrivée devant la porte, elle y entra. Elle constata qu'il y avait juste une personne. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait remarquer, c'est qu'elle portait un tee-shirt noir et qu'elle avait les cheveux rouges.

Pensée Kayori : Des cheveux rouges ? Cela me dit quelque chose ?? Ah ! Mais oui c'est le gars qui a réceptionné ma glace sur son tee-shirt. Mince, j'avais complètement zappé qu'il fallait le rembourser !!

Elle s'approcha du gars.

- Hum… salut ! ça va ?

Le gars tourna sa tête et la regarde.

- …

- _Je vois, il n'est pas très loquace ! _Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Pour toute réponse il tourne sa tête vers la vitre. Donc elle s'installa. Ben oui, il a peut être pas dit oui, mais il a pas dit non, non plus. Et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas se retrouver plus tard avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas à côté d'elle (Elle le connaît vachement lui ! ) ou se retrouver toute seule.

- Ok… Ah ! Au fait pour ton tee-shirt la dernière fois, je suis vraiment désolé, c'était pas voulu ! Je vais te rembourser, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le ferais dès que je pourrais ! (sourire) D'accord ?

- …

- Bon alors je prends ça pour un oui.

Une minute passe, puis deux puis trois puis quatre, puis cinq, puis…

- Dit, comment tu t'appelles ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas elle passa sa main devant ses yeux.

- hé ho ! La Terre appelle la lune, je te parle !

Soudain, il lui attrapa le poignet et se retourna.

- Ho la ! Du calme je t'ai rien fais moi !

- Gaara, dit-il.

- Hein ?!

- J'ai répondu à ta question alors maintenant la ferme !

- Ok ! Relaxe ! Euh… En fait pas ok. Je parle si je veux et tu me donnes pas d'ordre !, s'emporte-t-elle.

- …

- Et aussi tu devrais sourire un peu plus, je sais que l'école c'est pas le paradis mais on n'est pas non plus à un enterrement, dit-elle

- …

- Bon, puisque que tu ne veux pas sourire moi je vais te faire sourire.

Elle se met bien face à lui, elle lève ses mains et s'approche de sa bouche, mais elle s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entré Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru et Naruto. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour à Naruto que la sonnerie retentit et donc que les autres élèves entrèrent pour prendre place.

Le professeur principal arriva. C'était une grande femme avec les cheveux en pique, elle se présenta :

- Bonjour. Je suis Madame Inuzuka et je serai votre professeur principal de cet année. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Donc maintenant je vais faire l'appelle et je ne veux rien entendre d'autre, à part « présent ». Bon, alors commençons !

Aburame

- Présent

(…)

Rock

- PRESENT !

Sabaku

- Présent

« Pensée : Alors c'est comme ça qui s'appelle ! Gaara Sabaku… »

Senkou

- Présente, répondit Kayori en sortant de ses pensées.

(…)

Yamanaka

- Présente

- Bon puisque tout le monde est là. Je vais pouvoir commencer… (Speach du prof en début d'année avec distribution de tous les papiers, patati et patata)

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!

12 h 00 :

- Pouah c'était saoulant, Tu trouves pas ? s'exclama-t-elle

- … (quelle belle réponse. Comme d'habitude.)

- Bon tu fais quoi ? Tu manges à la cantine avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec plein d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, il prit son sac et s'en alla.

- Ok, sympa.

Finalement Kayori rangea ses affaires et prit le chemin de la cantine. Arrivée là-bas, elle se mit dans la file. Que c'était long ! A croire qu'il fallait trois heures aux gens pour choisir une entrée, un plat principal et un dessert. (Ben la pauvre elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge, nous à la cantine on a l'impression d'être dans un compresseur tellement tout le monde bourre devant la porte, un vrai troupeau de vaches affamées !) .

Après avoir attendu 20 minutes, elle prit son plateau garni et chercha une table vide. Elle en trouva une au fond de la cantine contre le mur. Le coin parfait car elle pouvait voir tous ce qui se passait sans être vue.

Elle commença à manger son repas. Mais elle releva la tête de son assiette lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre cassé et des chuchotements. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux longs noirs et aux yeux très clairs qui venaient de renverser son plateau sans le faire exprès. La jeune fille commença à ramasser les débris.

« Pensée : Elle est pas dans ma classe ? (Kayori regarde autour d'elle et voit que personne de bouge) Non mais c'est pas possible il y en a aucun qui l'aide, c'est quoi ces gens ».

Kayori se lève, s'approche de la jeune fille et l'aide à ramasser les débris. Voyant ce que faisait Kayori la jeune fille releva la tête et dit dans un murmure :

- Tu…tu n'es pas obliger de…de m'aider…

- Pourquoi pas ? Et de toute façon à deux ça va plus vite, lui répondit Kayori.

Dix minutes après, elles avaient fini de tout nettoyer. Kayori retourna à sa place et recommença à manger. Mais elle fut encore interrompue quelques minutes plus tard.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, dit d'une voix faible la fille de tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, c'est tout naturel d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, ça te dit de manger avec moi ? Je me sens un peu seule, lui proposa ensuite Kayori.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Alors elle s'installa à la table.

- Au fait ! s'exclama Kayori, Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga.

- Bon alors contente de te connaître Hinata, moi je m'appelle Kayori, Kayori Senkou ! dit-t-elle joyeusement et elle vit Hinata sourire. Dis-moi tu ne serais pas dans ma classe par hasard, il me semble t'avoir déjà aperçu ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est probable, je suis en Première S1.

- Cool moi aussi ! On va pouvoir se voir souvent !

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je révise ?

- Non, mais de toute façon que veux-tu réviser, on a à peine commencé les cours.

- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'école. C'est mes cours de solfèges.

- A bon ! Tu joues d'un instrument ? Lequel ?

- Du violon.

- Ouah super ! j'adore le violon c'est magnifique. Il faudra que tu me joues un morceau d'accord ?

- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir. Et toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Joues-tu d'un instrument ?

- Oui, je me débrouille assezbien au piano. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris à en jouer.

- Ok !

Puis la fin du repas se fit en silence car Hinata révisait ses cours de solfège.

--

Ensuitela journée de cours s'acheva à 15h30. Mais avant de rentrer à la maison, Kayori passa chez Kurenai prendre une glace (la même qu'avait déguster le tee-shirt de Gaara). Une fois arrivée chez elle déposa ses affaires. A 16h20, elle partit en direction de l'école primaire pour aller chercher son frère vu que sa mère rentrait à 20h00 et que son père était en voyage d'affaire. Elle attendit patiemment devant le portail que son frère sorte.

Tenji sortit du bâtiment scolaire et quand il aperçut sa sœur, il se mit à courir jusqu'à elle.

- Alors ça c'est bien passé l'école ? demanda Kayori.

- Oui, c'est allé.

- Bon, c'est bien. Je pensais faire un petit tour sur la colline, qu'en dis-tu ?

- D'accord, mais tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

- Tiens ! lui dit-elle en tendant un paquet de gâteau à Tenji.

Il la remercia et ouvrit le paquet pour prendre un gâteau. Le trajet se fit en silence.

Au bout de dix, quinze minutes, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline où se trouvait un grand arbre, quelques rochers et buissons et d'ici on avait une magnifique vue sur la ville. Le frère et la sœur s'assirent dans l'herbe et commencèrent à discuter.

- Alors tu veux jouer à quoi aujourd'hui Tenji ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop d'idée.

- Au loup, à cache-cache ? Attends, je sais ! Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de Tenji tout doucement et se mit à le chatouiller.

- Non !! Arrête ! Dit celui-ci enrigolant et en se débattant pour échapper à sa grande soeur. Tu sais que je crains !! Il réussit finalement à se lever et il se mit à courir. Kayori essaya de le rattraper.

Tenji courut jusqu'à l'arbre et y découvrit une personne. Il alla vite se cacher derrière elle et lui demanda :

- S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ma sœur veut m'embêter !

Kayori arriva quelques secondes plus tard. La surprise se lut sur son visage quand elle aperçut la personne derrière laquelle s'était caché son frère.

- Gaara ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- …

Entendant la question de Kayori, Tenji sortit de sa cachette (Enfin si on peut appeler ça une cachette) et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, c'est un gars de ma classe.

- Ok !

Le gamin s'approcha de Gaara et avec un grand sourire il dit :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Tenji, je suis le petit frère de Kayori. Tu sais, j'adore ton style.

Un micro sourire apparut sur le visage de Gaara.

- 'lut !

Voyant la scène et surtout que Gaara répondit à son frère, Kayori tomba des nus. La pensée qui lui traversait la tête était « C'est un miracle ! Il lui a parlé. »

- Dis, c'est pas trop dur pour toi d'être dans la même classe que ma sœur ? continua Tenji en jetant un bref regard à la concernée.

- Si. Répondit Gaara toujours avec son micro sourire.

- Eh !! Vous êtes méchants, s'exclama Kayori avec une voix de gamine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, comme dit un vieux dicton : « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse »

- Petit voyou ! Tu vas voir ! Elle s'approcha à grands pas, tandis que Tenji retourna se cacher derrière Gaara. C'est alors qu'une lutte acharnée se fit entre le frère et la sœur autour de Gaara qui ne disait rien et les regardait faire. On voyait une petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Jusqu'au moment où Kayori dérapa et tomba contre Gaara.

- Oups ! Scuse-moi, dit-elle avec un air coupable. Pas loin d'elle, son frère riait.

- C'est rien. Voyant la tête qu'avait faite Kayori lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge avait répondu, le rire de Tenji éclata de plus belle.

- Wouahhhh !! Tu parles encore, je croyais que tu avais épuisé toutes tes réserves lorsque tu avais répondu à mon frère ?!

- …, Gaara se retourna et commença à partir.

- Et te vexe pas ! C'était pas mon intention ! Mais il continua sa route. Ok ! Bon alors à demain au lycée !, cria-t-elle

- Au revoir Gaara ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! cria à sont tour Tenji.

Pour toute réponse, ils reçurent un bref signe de la main de Gaara qui leur tournait le dos.

- Ben moi qui pensais qu'il ne parlait jamais, je suis étonnée.

- Je l'aime bien moi. Ça serait bien qu'il devienne mon beau-frère. Un ange passa, puis un deuxième. Finalement la dernière phrase du petit garçon arriva au cerveau de Kayori.

- Quoi !! Mais tu te rends compte de ce tu dis !! Lui faire partit de notre famille ! Mais il nous prendrait tous pour des fous ! Et de toute façon comment pourrait-il faire partit de la famille ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Alala ma pauvre sœur, je te plains. On ne trouve pas plus bête que toi.

- Hein ?! Répète ça un peu pour voir.

Mais Tenji était déjà partit en courant en direction la maison. C'est alors qu'elle commença un sprint pour le rattraper.

--

Bon, voilà un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Merci à ceux qui l'auront lu.

Et aussi je tiens à remercier Shashiin et Camille pour leurs commentaires, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir.

A+


	3. Chapter 3

Je tenais à préciser que les pensées des personnages sont en italiques à partir de maintenant.

Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

**L****e ****D****estin ****d****e ****D****eux ****V****ies**

**Chapitre**** 3** : R**approchement** I**ncompréhensible**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée. Une routine s'était installée pour Kayori : elle se réveillait avec difficulté comme toujours, allait à l'école, s'endormait à moitié en cours, mangeait à la cantine avec Hinata, reprenait les cours et rentrait chez elle.

Kayori venait de s'installer à côté de Hinata pour son cours d'allemand, les deux amies discutaient le temps que leur professeur arrive.

Mais elles furent surprises lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur Uchiha leur professeur de mathématique rentra dans la salle.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! dit-il, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Dans la classe, le brouhaha se dissipa.

- Votre professeur d'allemand, Madame Idatta, sera absente pendant un temps indéterminé et sera remplacée par une assistante d'allemand, Mademoiselle Senkou, le temps que l'on vous trouve un professeur.

Kayori fut surprise en entendant son nom mais super contente en même temps...

L'assistante d'allemand rentra dans la classe. Elle était jeune et devait avoir environs 20 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et noirs parsemés de mèches turquoise et les yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kayori.

- Enchanté ! dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, je suis Mlle Senkou et comme vous l'a dit Mr Uchiha, je remplacerais Mme Idatta !

- Bon, je vous laisse, au revoir, dit Mr Uchiha en partant.

Et le cours commença !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la fin du cours :

Kayori attendit que tout le monde sorte vu que c'était le dernier cours de la journée, les gens se pressaient de rentrer chez eux.

- Au revoir Kayori à demain ! Lui fit sa voisine de table.

- oui à demain Hinata, lui répondit Kayori et elle l'a regarda s'en aller. Il est vrai que depuis le jour de la rentrée, Hinata et elle était devenue de très bonne amie bien qu' Hinata était timide au début._ Faudrait que je pense à l'inviter un de ses quatre._

Au bout de quelques minutes lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, elle rejoignit sa cousine (Eh oui ! c'est ça cousine) à son bureau.

- Salut Yukyo ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Mais peut-être que tu n'es pas contente que je sois là ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Kayori d'une voix dur.

- Ah bon ? dit Yukyo prenant une moue tristounette.

- Mais je rigole ! C'est super que tu sois là !!

- Tu me rassure, soupira Yukyo.

- Tu sais bien que j'aime te faire marcher !

- Tu es méchante de faire ça !

- Oui, je sais, mais pour me faire pardonner je t'offre une glace !! Dit Kayori avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord ! Deux minutes et j'arrive !

- Bon, je t'attends devant le portail.

- Ok !

Et donc Kayori sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le portail. Elle quitta l'enceinte du lycée quand elle entendit des bruits et des sons de voix un peu plus loin et elle reconnu la voix de Gaara, enfin elle le pensait. Curieuse, elle s'en rapprocha et elle vit Gaara entouré de quatre garçons.

- ...tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça la dernière fois ! A cause de toi notre ami est à l'hôpital ! Cracha un garçon qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous chercher la merde, répondit Gaara de sa voix glacial.

- Ouais c'est ça, de toute façon tu vas payé, s'exclama un autre en attaquant le garçon aux cheveux rouges avec son poing. Gaara l'évita mais les autres gars étaient rentrés dans la bagarre eux aussi, et il s'en prit un.

Voyant cela Kayori s'interposa entre un gars et Gaara.

- Mais arrêtez bor..., commença à dire Kayori seulement elle reçut un coup poing dans le ventre de la part d'un gars qui ne l'avait pas vu. Sur le coup elle se plia en deux.

- Vous êtes tellement lâche que vous vous mettez à frapper une fille maintenant ! s'exclama Gaara avec sa voix froide et son regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix.

Les quatre garçons déguerpirent vite fait en entendant la voix.

Gaara qui n'était pas dans un très bon état (il avait l'arcade ouverte, un oeil au beurre noir, la lèvre qui saignait et il s'était pris quelques coups sur le corps bien qu'il en avait évité) s'approcha de Kayori et s'agenouilla.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir ! dit-il.

- Oh j'ai vécu pire. Et tu insinue quoi en disant que je n'aurais pas du intervenir, que j'aurai du regarder te faire tabasser ?! Répliqua-t-elle.

- oui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Kayori, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda Yukyo qui venait d'arriver d'un ton inquiet.

- Oh rien, juste une petite bagarre.

- Viens je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi ! Tu as de la chance que je sois en voiture, elle se tourna vers Gaara, Tu veux que je te ramène aussi ?

- non, je peux me débrouiller seul ! dit-il en s'en allant.

- Oulala, il est pas commode lui ! Se dit-elle en aidant Kayori qui avait super mal au ventre (il y est pas allé de main morte avec le coup de poing).

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Le lendemain, Kayori n'avait plus mal, sauf lorsqu'elle s'asseyait mais ce n'était qu'une petite douleur de rien du tout. Alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer, elle repensa à la tête qu'avait fait sa mère quand elle était arrivée avec Yukyo (à son grand malheur sa mère était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude). Elle avait du tout lui expliquer bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Enfin prête, elle quitta la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers pour aller manger son bol de céréale. Après avoir fait ça elle se dirigea à pied à l'école.

_Bon... Faudrait que j'invite Hinata, mais quand ? Demain ? Elle doit sûrement faire quelque chose ! Je lui demanderais quand même !... J'espère que Gaara va mieux, il s'était pris des sales coups... Et en y repensant... Je ne suis pas allée manger une glace avec Yukyo, Je lui demanderais si elle peut aujour..._

- Ahhhhhhhh !! Et plouf. _Oh non je suis trempée ! (T-T) Je vais être obliger d'aller à l'école comme ça, la honte ! Yukyo va bien se marrer en me voyant. Non ! Je ne lui laisserais pas se plaisir ! Je vais demander à Hinata si elle aurait pas sa tenue de sport, ça m'arrangerait!_(petite précision sur ce qui vient de se produire : Kayori regardait pas où elle allait et à trébucher sur je ne sais quoi ce qui a provoqué sa chute direction une grosse flaque d'eau. Et elle commence aujourd'hui par allemand.)

En arrivant au lycée tête baissée, tout le monde la regardait et à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant quelqu'un cette personne ne se gênait pas et pouffait de rire avec la personne à côté d'elle. Même si Kayori les ignorait, au fond ils commençaient à la saouler. _Ils ne peuvent pas attendre que je sois partie pour rigoler, ils ne connaissent pas le respect de la personne, de vrais gamins !_ Elle releva la tête et aperçut Hinata qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Hinata ! Je t'en supplies sauve-moi la vie ! s'écria Kayori.

- Hein ? Elle regarda Kayori. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- Je suis tombée dans une flaque d'eau ! Dit Kayori tout naturellement. Et je t'en supplie dis moi que tu as tes affaires de sport et que tu veux bien me les prêter ! Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne les ai pas. Dit Hinata avec un ton d'excuse.

- Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dit Kayori en souriant et en reprenant son sérieux. Il faut que je trouve une autre solution, pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Soudain elle vit au loin une touffe de cheveux rouges. Euréka !! S'écria Kayori. Et elle se mit à courir.

- Hey ! Kayori, où vas-tu ?

- Je vais voir quelqu'un m'attend pas pour aller en cours.

_Je suis folle de lui demander ça mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Dieu, je vous en supplie ayez pitié de moi ! Allez courage ma vieille, tu vas y arriver, fait comme d'habitude... mais, je fais comment d'habitude ??_

- Hey ! Salut Gaara, l'interpella-t-elle. Ca va ?

- ... _pourquoi cette fille me parle encore avec ce qu'elle s'est prise hier, elle devrait plutôt me fuir ! Puis _Gaara repensa à sa sœur.

**_Petit Flash-back de la soirée d'hier chez les Sabaku._**

_Gaara ouvrit la porte de sa maison._

_- Je suis rentré, dit-il avec un ton plat._

_Une tornade blonde arriva._

_- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je commençais à me faire du souci ! (Heure: 19h30, l'école a fini à 16h)_

_- Oh, c'est bon laisse-moi !_

_- Hep ! Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?_

_- Pourquoi pas !_

_- Gaara ! dit Temari en haussant le ton. Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passer encore pour que tu rentre dans cet état là ?_

_- Je me suis battu._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Ils me cherchaient des noises ! Puis après y a la folle qui est arrivée, elle s'est prit un coup dans le ventre en essayant de les arrêter. Puis après c'est une prof qui a débarqué et ils se sont sauvés comme des petites souris en voyant le gros chat arrivé. C'est bon t'es contente ? Je peux passer maintenant!_

_- Ok ! Et t'as remercié la fille ?_

_- non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?_

_- BAKA ! ELLE A VOULU T'AIDER? C'EST PRIS UN COUP ET TU L'AS PAS REMERCIE !! Cria-t-elle. Elle regarda le ciel par la fenêtre et joignit ses mains. Bon Dieu, comment avez-vous pu me donner un frère aussi bête ! Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais ! Elle se retourna vers Gaara, la prochaine fois que tu l'as voie, tu as intérêt de faire quelque chose pour la remercier, sinon je te prends par l'oreille et je t'emmène directement chez elle pour que tu la remercies. Pour une fois que quelqu'un t'aide, tu pourrais faire un effort ! Pendant qu'elle disait ça Gaara montait les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre._

**_Fin du flash-back_**

- ouais.

De la surprise se lut sur le visage de Kayori.

- Gaara, je sais qu'on se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je t'en supplie, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes affaires de sport si tu les as pour que je puisse me changer le temps que mes vêtements sèchent ? S'il te plaît ! En disant cela elle avait joint ses mains et baissé la tête en fermant les yeux. Gaara la regarda plus attentivement et remarqua que ses habits étaient trempés. **_"T'as intérêt à faire quelque chose pour la remercier sinon..."_**

- ils sont dans mon casier.

- hein ?

- mes vêtements de sport.

- Alors tu veux bien me les prêter ! dit Kayori toute souriante. Merci, je t'adore. Elle allait le prendre dans ses bras quand elle se rappela un truc._ Merde je suis trempée, je vais pas le mouiller quand même. _Euh... il est où ton casier ?

- ... viens... Gaara se mit en marche en direction de son casier, tandis que Kayori lui emboîtait le pas.

Les gens les regardaient bizarrement en les voyants passer. Arrivé à son casier Gaara fit son code et donna les habits à la jeune fille.

- Merci beaucoup, je vais aller me changer, on se retrouve en classe, lui dit-elle Et elle partit.

Après avoir enfilé les vêtements de Gaara qui soit dit en passant était un peu trop grand pour elle. Kayori se dirigea vers sa classe. Une fois là-bas, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Hinata qui était près de la fenêtre.

- Alors, tu as réussi à trouver des vêtements finalement. A qui les as-tu empruntés ?

- A Gaara, dit Kayori le plus naturellement du monde.

- Quoi à Gaara !! S'exclama tout fort Hinata. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe se retournèrent vers celle-ci.

- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton, je n'ai pas envie que les poufs de cette classe sachent tout ce qu'on raconte ! A ce moment là, Yukyo rentra dans la salle.

- Bonjour ! Alors nous allons commencer le cours en faisant...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Le lendemain, samedi matin :

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre de Kayori qui était en train de dormir.

- Ma chérie faut te lever, dit doucement sa mère. La concernée tourna la tête pour regarder son réveil.

- Pourquoi M'man ? Il n'est que 9h00.

- Parce que à partir de 9h00 ce n'est pas un sommeil réparateur.

- mouais...

- Bon je te laisse, je dois aller préparer les affaires.

- Quelles affaires ?

- Voyons ma chérie tu as oublié que nous emmenions ton frère au zoo ce week-end.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

- Vous partez à quelle heure déjà ?

- A onze heures et demie. Bon faut que j'y aille sinon je ne vais pas avoir le temps de tout préparer. Et elle sortit de la pièce.

_Ralala… J'ai pas envie de me lever. _

Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Kayori se décida enfin à se lever. Elle alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla d'un jean blanc avec un tee-shirt rouge. Puis elle descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner qui se résumait à un bol de céréale.

- Ah ! tu as fini par te lever, lui dit sa mère en entrant dans la pièce.

- Apparemment oui !

- Bon, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, je suis un peu à la bourre !

- Si tu veux, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu pourrais préparer les sandwichs pendant ce temps j'irais étendre le linge.

- Ok, c'est parti.

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la buanderie.

- TENJI !! cria la jeune fille.

- QUOI ? répondit le concerné qui devait se trouver dans sa chambre (à l'étage).

- TU VEUX QUOI COMME SANDWICH ?

- HEIN ?

- TU VEUX QUOI COMME SANDWICH ? hurla-t-elle.

- POULET MAYO !

- OKI ! MERCI !

A la fin de cette magnifique conversation qui était naturelle chez la famille Senkou, Kayori sortit les ingrédients du frigo et débuta la fabrication du sandwich. C'est alors que son père débarqua dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour papa !

- Bonjour ma puce ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien ! Tu voudrais quoi comme sandwich pour la route ?

- Jambon beurre s'il te plaît.

- D'accord à vos ordres chef ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je dépêche de finir un dossier.

- oki.

Et elle continua la préparation des sandwichs.

_(Concentration) ne pas se couper…ne pas se couper…ne pas se couper… Hop là ! Un de fini ! Le deuxième (commence à couper en deux le pain) ne pas se couper… ne pas se couper…_

- KAYORI !! La concernée sursautât et…

- AIE !! … se coupa. Oh non ! pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en sortant de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- KAYORI !!

- A LA SALLE DE BAIN !

Elle entendit les pas de sa mère venir tandis qu'elle prenait du désinfectant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda sa mère en regardant sa fille se soigner.

- Je me suis encore coupée.

- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention ma chérie, je trouve que se genre de chose arrive souvent. _C'est sûr que ça peut arriver souvent, à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir me déconcentrée, pensa-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique._

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, à force on s'y habitue, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas une raison, mais bon passons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demande-t-elle en lui montrant les affaires de sport de Gaara sortit de la machine à laver, je ne pense pas que ça appartienne à l'un d'entre nous.

- Oh ça ! _vite, faut que je trouve quelque chose, je vais pas non plus lui dire que je suis tombée dans une flaque d'eau et qu'un gars au cheveux rouge qui fait flipper tout le monde à bien voulu me prêter ses affaires de sport… d'ailleurs ça me surprend toujours qu'il l'est fait, mais bon on y réfléchira plus tard, c'est pas la question…_ euh… c'est quelqu'un qui m'a prêté ses affaires de sport car j'avais oublié les miennes, je n'allais quand même les lui rendre sales ?

- d'accord, et puis-je savoir c'est qui ?

- pas la peine, tu ne connais pas, elle regarde la montre de sa mère qui affichait 10h00, et si j'étais toi maman, je me dépêcherais autrement tu vas nous faire une crise parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout faire.

- Quoi ! Il est déjà 10h00 ! Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de tout faire ! s'exclama sa mère en sortant de la pièce à pas rapide.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Une heure et demi plus tard :

Kayori se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Bon, nous y allons, nous rentrerons vers 19h00. Fais attention à toi !

- Oui 'man, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Fous pas le feu à la maison, j'aimerai bien la retrouver ce soir ! lui dit son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues sale petit monstre ! s'écria Kayori en commençant à s'énerver.

- Moi ?! Rien !

- Arrête de me nar…

- Bon nous partons, à ce soir ! dit son père pour couper court à tout ça.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et partir.

_Voila, ils sont partis… Je fais quoi moi maintenant…_

Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle prit son portable et composa un numéro.

Tuut…Tuut…

- oui ?

- Allô Hinata, c'est Kayori !

- Ah ! Salut ! comment vas-tu ?

- Bien bien. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais cet après-midi ?

- Je dois aller à un mariage, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Dommage, je voulais qu'on se voie mais bon ça ne fait rien. Je vais te laisser te préparer. A lundi au lycée.

- A lundi !

Tuut…tuut…

_Je dois avoir la poisse aujourd'hui…_ Kayori monta dans sa chambre, en entrant elle vit les vêtements de sport de Gaara._ Tiens, je savais pas que maman les avaient mis là…Je devrais peut être les lui rendre… (Instant de réflexion) ouais, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Par contre le problème c'est que je ne connais pas son adresse… ,…,…, Oh ! J'ai une super idée ! _

Elle prend de nouveau son portable, compose un numéro et attend.

Tuut…tuut…tuut…tuut…_Elle va répondre ?_...tuu…

- Allô !

- Ouais, Yukyo, c'est Kayori, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais très bien MERCI de me le demander.

- De rien, c'est tout naturel.

- Kayori, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec moi. En plus je suis ton aînée tu devrais me respecter.

- Oui, oui. Bon tu pourrais me rendre un service au lieu de faire tout un speech sur la politesse.

- Cela dépend de ce que c'est ?

- Me trouver une adresse !

- De qui ?

- Gaara.

- Gaara Sabaku ?

- Oui.

- C'est ton petit ami ?! dit la voix pleine d'espoir de Yukyo.

- Non, pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Ben, à ton avis.

- Je sais pas, mais bon passons tu pourrais me l'avoir ?

- Faut que je vois mais tu me donne quoi en échange ?

- Je me tairais sur ce que j'ai vu entre toi et un certain jeune professeur.

- Quoi ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? De qui tu parles ?

- Je te donne un indice, il est brun et je vous ai vu dans le couloir vers la salle des profs.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ?

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mes affaires, alors cette adresse ?

- Tu la veux pour quand ?

- Dans une heure d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Je t'adore ma cousine.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure. Et elle raccroche.

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant allons manger._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A 14h00 :

_Donc normalement si j'ai bien suivi le plan, je tourne à droite à la prochaine intersection._ Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que Kayori marchait en direction de la maison des Sabaku. Elle avait mis les affaires de Gaara dans son sac de cours pour les lui rendre. Elle tourna à droite et se mit à la recherche du numéro 18. La rue était déserte, sauf un gars blond qui devait monter dans sa voiture pour partir. On ne voyait pas vraiment les maisons, elles étaient toutes entourées de grand mur. Finalement elle trouva la maison, elle vérifia si le nom correspondait sur la boîte aux lettres. _C'est tout bon._ _Il doit y avoir une sonnette pour qu'on nous ouvre le portail._ Elle regarde à droite, puis à gauche._ Rien… bon ben ça doit être ouvert._ Elle essaya donc d'ouvrir le portail, qui se laissa faire et pénétra à l'intérieur de la propriété. Elle leva la tête pour regarder à quoi ressemblait cette maison. _Ben dis donc, elle est pas petite, je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'imaginais lugubre…_ Arrivée devant la porte, elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

Ding Dong !

Au bout de cinq minutes la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une fille blonde.

- DEIDARA, JE T'ES DEJA DIT DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE, J'EN AI MA… cria celle-ci en stoppant lorsqu'elle vit Kayori. UN ange passa, puis deux, puis trois…

- Euh…Bonjour, dit Kayori un peu désorientée. _C'est qui cette folle ? J'espère que je me suis pas trompé de maison. Pourtant j'ai bien vu le nom Sabaku…_

- …

- Je…euh…je crois que…

- Oh ! Excuse-moi je suis désolé, j'ai du te faire peur. Je croyais que c'était encore cet idiot de Deidara qui n'arrête pas de me coller. Vas-y entre, dit elle en lui laissant le passage. Il m'énerve vraiment et il me suit jusque chez moi et franchement…, elle s'arrêta brutalement dans son discours et me regarda. Tu es qui au fait ?

- Je m'appelle Kayori, Kayori Senkou.

- Enchanté, Moi c'est Temari ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ben, Enchanté…, répondit Kayori un peu apeuré.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Si c'est pour me vendre quelque chose, c'est pas la peine, je n'achète rien.

- Je ne suis pas la pour ça, je suis venu voir Gaara, il habite bien ici ? dit Kayori.

Une fois que la jeune fille aux cheveux violets ait dit cela, la blonde se mit à exploser de rire sous le regard désorienté de celle-ci. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Et dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis venu voir Gaara, j'ai quelque chose à lui rendre, répondit Kayori le visage sérieux. Temari le remarqua et lui demande avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ? Tu es sa petite amie ?

- Oui pour la première question et non pour la deuxième_. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me demander ça en ce moment ? ça devient saoulant, comme si une fille ne pouvait pas être amie avec un gars ?!_ Je suis juste une amie, enfin si on peut dire ça.

- MAIS C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! s'exclama la blonde, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer.

- TEMARI !! TU POURRAIS PAS TE LA FERMER, CA DEVIENT SAOULANT !! cria une voix assez grave venant de l'étage.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, apparemment, il doit être dans sa chambre, c'est à l'étage au fond du couloir à gauche. _Sympa, après l'avoir énervé, elle m'envoie dans la gueule du loup._

- D'accord, merci, dit poliment Kayori en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Donc voilà le troisième chapitre, désolé du retard ! Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

**LeDestinde DeuxVies**

Chapitre 4 : Bouleversements Mitigés

- _TEMARI !!! TU POURRAIS PAS TE LA FERMER, CA DEVIENT SAOULANT !!! cria une voix assez grave venant de l'étage._

- _Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, apparemment, il doit être dans sa chambre, c'est à l'étage au fond du couloir à gauche. Sympa, après l'avoir énervé, elle m'envoie dans la gueule du loup._

- _D'accord, merci, dit poliment Kayori en se dirigeant vers l'escalier._

Kayori monta donc les escaliers et se alla vers la porte indiquée. Une fois devant, elle souffla un bon coup et frappa. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers sa direction et vit apparaître Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me …, il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux violets sur le pas de sa porte.

- Salut ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- …

- Tu as encore perdu ta langue ? ça devient saoulant à force, tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

- De un, pourquoi répondrais-je à une question aussi futile et de deux, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! répondit Gaara de sa voix plate.

- Ben tu vois, quand tu veux, tu parles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te rendre tes affaires de sport, c'est lavé et repassé, dit-elle tout en le poussant pour pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre mais c'était comme poussé un mur en pierre. Puis elle aperçut un magnifique objet à côté d'une télé.Thô !!! Tu as une wii !!! s'écria en le poussant d'un coup (Et oui, elle a décuplé ses forces) et en se dirigeant vers la console les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard suppliant. Je peux l'essayer, s'il te plaît.

Si on regardait bien le visage de Gaara, on aurait pu voir ses yeux s'écarquillés à peine de surprise. _Déjà, elle vient chez moi à l'improviste, et maintenant, elle veut squatter ma chambre. Cette fille n'a pas du tout l'impression de déranger..._

- Tu comptes squatter ici toute l'après-midi ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, tu as quelque chose à faire ?

- Je sais pas...

- Bon, apparemment tu n'as rien de prévu, donc je peux rester ici et vu ce que m'a dit ta soeur, tu ne dois pas avoir souvent de la compagnie, ça te changera un peu, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. _Je vais enfin pouvoir tester la wii. Merci mon Dieu !_

_Putain Temari, je vais te tuer._

- Et si j'ai pas envie que tu restes ?

- C'est trop tard maintenant que j'ai vu ta wii, je ne repartirais pas sans avoir joué.

- ..., Gaara se dirigea vers la console, l'alluma en même temps que la télévision, prit une manette et inséra le CD d'un jeu de combat. Puis il jeta la manette à Kayori qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Maintenant, tu te débrouilles.

Après avoir dit ceci, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et continua ce qu'il était entrain de faire avant qu'elle arrive. _J'espère qu'elle se lassera vite et qu'elle fichera le camp._

_Sympa ! bon, comment on fait ?_

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kayori en eut marre de jouer contre des ordinateurs.

- Eh ! Gaara ! Tu fais une partie contre moi ?

_Aucune réponse, comme d'habitude._ Elle mit pause, se leva et s'approcha de Gaara. Celui-ci était en train de jouer à un jeux en ligne apparemment. Elle fit les gros yeux.

- Ben dis donc, tu te débrouilles super bien. Cette réflexion rappela à Gaara qu'elle était là.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? _ J'en ai marre, je vais partir, pensa Gaara avec une petite once d'espoir en imitant une voix de fille._

- Tu fais une partie contre moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie.

- Oh ! Tu es sûr, ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu as peur de perdre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu es nul et que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas jouer contre moi.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des idées. Il sauvegarda son jeu et le quitta. Il se leva et prit la seconde manette et s'installa sur les coussins par terre.

Kayori de son côté le regardait faire. _Je ne pensais pas le convaincre aussi facilement, il a un égo surdimensionné._ Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

Après cette phrase, la jeune fille se précipita de prendre sa manette et se posa à côté de Gaara. (Que le match commence !) Pendant plus d'une heure, ils engagèrent un combat acharné, ce fut Gaara qui eut l'avantage tout le long même si Kayori avait réussi à le battre une ou deux fois. On entendait juste les commentèrent que Kayori faisait qui se résumait à : Vas-y dégomme le ! Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Hop là, tu va voir ! Oh non, c'est pas juste, j'y étais presque ! Mince, je suis foutue ! Finalement, Gaara mit fin à tout en quittant et en arrêtant le jeux.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- J'en marre, t'es pas forte..., dit-il de sa voix sans émotion même si ça l'avait amusé de la battre à plate couture.

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est la première fois que je joue.

- Et alors, c'est pas mes affaires. Tout en disant cela il se dirigeait vers la porte. _Elle va jamais dégager le plancher._

- Tu fais quoi ? Pour toute réponse, elle eut le claquement de la porte. Pff... _Bon, je vais faire quoi maintenant_. Elle s'assit sur le lit, puis finalement s'allongea dessus pour étendre ses jambes en attendant que Gaara revienne. _Je crois que j'arriverais jamais à comprendre ce gars... Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Peut-être que... je l'ai... dérangé...en venant...ici...zzzZZZZZ_

Quelque part dans la maison, dans la cuisine plus précisément, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges finissait sa bière. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien, il jeta la bouteille à la poubelle et décida de remonter. Il n'aimait pas savoir que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre sans surveillance. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune fille allongée sur son lit en train de dormir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps un demi-sourire s'afficha sur le coin de sa bouche._ C'est vraiment un cas à part cette fille. Tout le monde me prend pour un psychopathe et elle, elle vient chez moi, reste seule avec moi dans ma chambre et pour finir s'endors sur mon lit...elle n'a vraiment peur de rien..._ Finalement, il quitta la pièce.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

lalalalalaaaaaaa llaalalalaaalaalallaaaaaaa !!! (parole d'une musique, je n'ai pas voulu en reprendre une vraie)

_Hum…c'est quoi cette pu**** de musique,…laissez-moi dormir tranquillement…_Elle prit un oreiller et le posa sur sa tête afin d'étouffer le bruit. Puis elle essaya de se rendormir. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi. _Ralala, c'est pénible…et c'est quoi cette odeur, je la connais pas…_Finalement, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, vu que la musique arrivait toujours à ses oreilles.

_Allez, courage ma petite, tu vas y arriver._ Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis les referma pour les rouvrir en se levant brusquement. _Mince ! Je suis où, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis enfin ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. _Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis chez les Sabaku…_Kayori se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre afin de savoir où se trouvait Gaara. Tout en allant vers les escaliers elle entendit la musique qui provenait d'une pièce à côté d'elle. Je me demande qui se trouve dans cette pièce ? Peut-être Gaara ? Je vais d'abord aller voir au rez-de-chaussée… Elle descendit et chercha des cheveux rouges mais rien. Elle ne vit même pas Temari. Elle remonta dans la chambre du garçon aussi silencieusement qu'elle était descendu. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil : 17h06. _Faudrait peut-être que je pense à rentrer… mais je vais pas partir comme ça…_Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva finalement une idée. Elle piqua une feuille blanche qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Gaara et un stylo, puis écrivit un petit mot. Elle le déposa ensuite sur sa table de nuit.

Voilà, je peux partir maintenant.

Elle reprit donc le chemin qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes auparavant et sortit de la maison afin de rentrer chez elle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

De son côté, Gaara, lassé de lancer des shurikens dans la cave sur la photo de son père, décida de remonter dans sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (si on peut dire ça) lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était vide !_ Elle s'est enfin décidée à partir…Il était temps…_ Il décida d'aller ouvrir sa fenêtre. En effet, depuis qu'elle était arrivée une odeur de fruit s'était installée. Rien de déplaisant pour quelqu'un de normal mais cela le dérangeait… Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce que cela signifiait qu'un inconnu était entré dans son « sanctuaire » alors que même les membres de sa famille ne pouvaient pas y pénétrer. Enfin, quand il était là. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et reprit l'activité qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu. Il ne remarqua donc pas un petit bout de papier s'envoler grâce à un courant d'air et disparaître sous son lit…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kayori marchait tranquillement. Elle était bientôt arrivée à destination. Le vent souffla un bon coup la faisant frissonner. _Outch…Vivement que je rentre le temps commence à se gâter…_ En arrivant devant sa maison elle aperçut la voiture de ses parents. _Ils sont déjà rentrés…J'espère que ça c'est bien passé…_ Elle passa le petit portail et ouvrit la porte.

Coucou ! C'est moi ! dit-elle avec le sourire.

Son père débarqua en trombe vers elle, le visage dénué d'expression.

Te voilà enfin, tu ne pouvais pas rentrer plus tôt !

Mais papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Je n'ai rien fait.

Dépêche-toi va dans la voiture, on va à l'hôpital !

Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Alors que son père allait ouvrir la porte, elle le retint par le bras et par conséquent le fit se retourner.

Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Ton frère, il est à l'hôpital, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible…pas lui…_

Sans un mot de plus, elle se précipita la suite de son père refermant la porte de la maison désormais vide.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 !!! Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, mon inspiration c'est comme qui dirait un peu envolée ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Bon, à la prochaine !!!

P.S. : Je ne me rappelle plus si je vous l'ai dit mais je publie cette fanfiction sous le pseudo de ma sœur, cradoss. Mon pseudo à moi se nomme : Kayori-chan.


End file.
